


Kisses

by QueenBee



Series: Sharing. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Childhood Memories, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, Shorts, i tried to write fluff okay, or rather wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee/pseuds/QueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers were meant to share.</p><p>Thor and Loki shared kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thorki boarding school AU.  
> Uploaded because my account was looking a little bit empty, having not uploaded anything in about 2 years.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.

It was on the seventh night of boarding that Loki caught the sound of soft sobbing above his bunk bed. Without a moment’s consideration, he sat up, staring at the soft glow of the moon casting a dim dark blue into their dorm. With the softest of steps, he moved to the window to shut the curtains. The moonlight no longer shone on Thor’s face.  
The sobbing was muffled, almost inaudible.  
Loki heard.  
Loki remained impassive as he eyed the shape curled up under the covers. The rungs of the ladder creaked loud enough for Thor to notice his brother’s presence in his own bed.  
A short silence.

“Loki?”  
“Be quiet.”

He was quiet. He stayed quiet as Loki propped his pillow beside his own, gently pushing him towards the wall. To make enough room for two in his small bed. The younger was very aware of how the small opening in the curtains caused a small beam of moonlight to dance on their entwined fingers. Maybe the older was too.  
They were very aware of how Thor’s breathing had evened and how their bodies were pressed together, hearts beating faster than it should.  
They were very aware of how Thor’s right leg hooked over Loki’s left. They couldn’t see anything, save for a large shape in the dark, but that was all the consolation they needed to feel safe, to feel enough comfort.

Then that was no longer enough, and their lips met. Before this, neither of the two considered their first kisses to be important. The brothers had kissed before - the first few times because they didn’t know better and ‘mummy and daddy do that because they love each other’.  
So with that childish memory fuzzy in his mind, Thor kissed back with a small, slightly melancholic smile but with pure intentions. Loki did so too and pulled away, pressing his forehead against his brother’s.  
“I hate this place.” Thor muttered after a while, after their pulses and breathing returned to normal.

Loki responded by burying his face into Thor’s chest. His shoulders may have shook a little bit, but Thor was there to stroke Loki’s hair and tell him that he understood.  
He understood.  
And maybe long after Loki had entered his dreamland speckled with past memories, Thor let another tear slide down his face as his own dreamland merged with Loki’s.

-

The two were then woken the next morning by the irritating buzz of an alarm clock. Loki woke up first, being a light sleeper and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the disgustingly Thor-like breath on his neck. Bleary minded and still half-asleep, it still took only a few seconds for him to decide against leaving the warm embrace of his brother. Loki nuzzled into Thor’s tanned neck, a stark contrast to his own pale skin.

When the elder awoke to find a half-asleep Loki snuggled against his side, his eyes crinkled as he smiled lovingly and pressed his lips against his head, to say that he was still here.  
Maybe he wasn’t going to be there all the time.  
Loki squeezed Thor’s hand in response to tell him.  
To tell him that he too, understood.


End file.
